Demon's Love Night
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: AU (Alternative Universe) La bestia macho sale de caza y las vírgenes aterrorizadas son su alimento favorito, pero su compañera, la más hermosa de las bestias hembra, tiene algo que decir al respecto. ICHIRUKI (obsly), LEMON, GORE ligero. REALIZADO EN MOTIVO DE CONCURSO DE HALLOWEEN DEL FORO STOP RAIN.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tito Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju… (y terroríficas).**

**EL PRESENTE ONE-SHOT FUE REALIZADO EN MOTIVO DEL RETO DE HALLOWEEN 2012 DEL FORO **_**StopRain **_**(el mejor foro Ichiruki EVER).**

**PUBLICITEN CARAJOOOOO :D**

**PD. Escuchen Superpredators de Massive Attack (sí, la canción de Zaraki) para leerlo, le da clima ;)**

* * *

**Demon's Love Night.  
by HanaHime.**

_London Bridge is falling down  
falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
my fair lady_

Era curioso como esa canción resonaba en sus oídos cada vez que salía de caza. Era una canción viejísima incluso cuando él era pequeño y aún así, parecía marcar el paso cuando salía tras una presa.

El olor nauseabundo de las callejas de Dublín inundaba sus fosas nasales dilatadas al máximo, en una parte estaban dilatadas por el esfuerzo en detectar un rastro, pero por otra… oh, la excitación. La caza era parte de su alimentación, pero no negaba el placer casi orgásmico que obtenía en el proceso.

Primero era captar el rastro correcto. Habiendo tanta gente en la ciudad, la selección era una cuestión delicada para él, que se consideraba una especie de Sibarita. Su paladar sólo recibiría una ofrenda pura y dulce, como sólo puede serlo la sangre de las mujeres 'decentes'. Muchos de su raza, pero de distinta calaña, podían contentarse con alimentarse de drogadictos y borrachos, dejando atrás la emoción de la caza y el buen gusto de la sangre no contaminada; pero no él.  
Una vez que captaba el rastro, llegaba el momento de ejercer el arte del predador. El cazador que se precie, acorrala y guía a su presa a donde él desea, manipulando el ambiente y la psiquis, porque no había nada más delicioso que la sangre en la cúspide de la emoción, y el terror era su favorita.

* * *

_Es mi imaginación. Mi jodida imaginación. Imaginación ¡Dios, algo se movió ahí!_

Desde hacía varias cuadras que sentía que algo o alguien la venía siguiendo. Y no, ella no era de esa gente paranoica que solía temer hasta de su propia sombra, pero que la fliparan si mentía al decir que la temperatura parecía haber bajado bastante de un momento a otro sin razón aparente. Y eso no podía ser bueno, no, no, no.

Sólo quería llegar a su casa, pensó apretando la gabardina firmemente contra su pecho. Si llegaba a su casa estaría a salvo, lo sabía. Pero el camino que recorría todos los días parecía ahora tan largo y angosto; tan tenebroso debido a la oscuridad de la noche, la neblina habitual de la ciudad, el ruido de las miles de alimañas que poblaban clandestinamente las calles y el asqueroso vapor caliente de las alcantarillas.

Ya no era sólo la sensación de que estaban jugando con ella, era auténtico terror. Porque lo que fuera que estaba atrás de ella se estaba acercando y era malo.

-A casa… sólo quiero llegar a casa – susurró sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas –si llego a casa volveré a ir a misa, ¡rezaré todas las noches! – chilló temblando descontroladamente, en el justo momento que tropezaba y caía de bruces al suelo mugriento, sólo para descubrir que había tropezado con…

-ah… ah…. –balbuceó más allá del terror. Ojo. Había un ojo el suelo. Un ojo de pupila roja. Un ojo con… boca. Una boca dientuda. De dientes afiladísimos.

Ojos rojos, con boca y dientes filosos que rezumaban baba asquerosa. Estaban por todos lados, en el suelo, en las paredes, en los tachos de basura, ¡en el cielo! Miles de ellos que la miraban y babeaban a su alrededor con lascivia y hambre.

Las arcadas la dominaron y vomitó, sacudida por el miedo y la sensación de estar al borde, realmente al borde de perder la razón. Esto simplemente no podía ser real, pensó abrazándose a sí misma, cerrando los ojos como cuando pequeña, esperando que todo simplemente acabara.

-My lady… por favor, permítame ayudarla… -susurró una voz detrás de ella.

El miedo ascendió a niveles inimaginables, clavándose en su piel como miles de agujas heladas, porque la voz que la llamó y los brazos que la sostuvieron no la calmaron para nada. Porque la voz era cavernosa e incitante, como si la muerte misma hubiera besado su nombre; y los brazos eran fuertes y helados, como si no hubiera sangre que los calentara, como si no hubiera vida bajo la piel.

Volteó, más que con la conciencia, con el instinto de quien se sabe víctima y quiere conocer el rostro del victimario.

-My lady… ¿Le sucede algo? –susurró la _cosa_ acariciándola y a la vez reteniéndola en el suelo, mientras los ojos a su alrededor descubrían sus lenguas largas, gruesas y anormalmente asquerosas y se acercaban a ella. Reptando, babeando, tanteando hasta dar con sus piernas.

-¡NO! –aulló al sentirlas trepar, acariciando y babeando, apretando y subiendo por sus piernas. Forcejeó inútilmente contra su captor, desesperada porque sabía en su fuero más interno que era inútil. Porque él no era humano.

* * *

Las lenguas con movimientos terroríficamente conocidos, se colaron por entre sus muslos y empezaron a acariciarla en su entrepierna, y cuando la joven aterrorizada pensaba que nada podía ser peor que ser violada por esas… cosas, todo acabó. No porque los ojos y lenguas desaparecieran, sino porque ya no había vida en su cuerpo. Había sido cortado desde su frente hasta el vientre de un solo movimiento por una figura que se revelaba en la oscuridad.

No dijo una sola palabra, pero Ichigo no las necesitaba porque al ver a los ojos a la figura, supo que había conseguido su cometido ulterior.

* * *

Rukia quería matarlo. No concebía otra forma de desahogar la furia que sentía dentro suyo. Cómo osaba _su nakama_ el tocar a otra mujer así. Entendía el gusto de Ichigo por la sangre _limpia_, ella lo compartía incluso, pero _definitivamente no compartía esto._ Quería molerlo a golpes, destazarlo entero con sus filosas uñas, quería morderlo y zarandearlo. Ella no iba a caer tan bajo como para demostrar su enojo, pero él iba a pagárselo, de eso no tenía duda.

Con deliberación camino lentamente hacia él, meneando las caderas ligeramente; estirando intencionalmente sus pasos a fin de que sus piernas blancas sobresalieran del vestido corto y negro que materializaba habitualmente sobre su cuerpo; lamiendo sus largas uñas para barrer la sangre de aquella a la que él había tocado de esa manera tan obscena, y siempre, _siempre_, sin mirarlo. Si había algo que él no toleraba era que ella no lo mirara, porque según él, la maldad que brillaba en sus ojos como llamas azules era de lo más sensual. Al no mirarlo ella lo convertía en un objeto, lo transformaba en algo menos que un elemento del ambiente, negándole su _humanidad _–por decirlo de algún modo.

Con parsimonia se colocó sobre el ensangrentado y profanado cadáver de la joven pelirroja y acarició la herida causada por el corte, mismo que había dejado al descubierto sus senos y su ombligo.

Ichigo sólo miraba embelesado a esa diablesa sensual _del demonio_ acariciar el cadáver y casi pudo jurar que nunca había visto algo más malditamente sensual.

Determinado a saciar su apetito Sibarita –pero esta vez con algo más suculento- se lanzó en pos de la morena, pero ésta lo detuvo alzando su mirada de un azul violáceo terroríficamente fluorescente con una advertencia clara, _este es tu castigo_. E Ichigo sabía que si se empeñaba en saciarse de ella en este momento, no volvería a tocarla en eones quizás. La eternidad era nada para ellos.

Esta vez sin apartar los ojos del demonio pelirrojo, Rukia deslizó sus dedos y uñas por la herida, recogiendo la sangre y las vísceras, llevándoselas a la boca, manchándose en el proceso; porque para los de su especie la sangre era lo que chocolate en el sexo para los humanos. Un pecaminoso afrodisíaco. Y en tanto la sangre de la humana se derramaba por su mentón, su propia sangre era derramada por sus colmillos al morder sus labios.

Sabiendo que su compañero estaba al borde, decidió hundirlo definitivamente, y sin esperar más, bajó su boca y lamió la sangre directamente de la herida.

El demonio macho vio cada lametón, cada mordida de su compañera como si fueran caricias dirigidas directamente hacia su sexo. _A su compañera quería y a su compañera iba a tener_.

Sin darle tiempo a escapar Ichigo se abrazó a su compañera, sentándose sobre el cadáver que había quedado reducido a un tétrico colchón para la demoníaca y excitada pareja. Las garras del macho se clavaron en los brazos de ella, abriendo placenteros surcos, mientras que las garras de ella preferían a piel de la espalda de él.

Los dientes y colmillos filosísimos rasgaron sus labios mutuamente, dándole un sabor decadente al beso. Los demonios no concebían la idea del amor, pero ni ellos mismos sabían lo íntimamente unidos que estaban.

La ropa creada a voluntad, a voluntad se esfumó, dejando dos cuerpos blancos, nervudos y marcados por cicatrices al desnudo. El manto nocturno se vio pronto iluminado por una luna roja como la sangre que manaba de sus heridas, y coronada por los gruñidos del éxtasis de dos demonios que _vivían _para la muerte, la caza, el dominio y la lujuria.

El miembro de él empujó, queriendo lastimar a la demonio, porque los diablos se reclamaban a través del dolor, a través de la marca de Caín, aquella que quedaba gravada a fuego en los bajo vientres de los demonios luego de su primera relación sexual, misma que ambos demonios compartían.

A las heridas del profanado cadáver, se sumaron los golpes pélvicos de la pareja.

Ella apretaba a su compañero, lo estrujaba en su interior, clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello y arañaba su espalda hasta desgarrarle la piel, todo presa del malévolo frenesí orgásmico que la asaltaba.

_Mío_ –gruñó una voz cavernosa que inundó el espacio por completo, haciendo que los ojos, las lenguas e incluso el cuerpo debajo suyo desaparecieran.

_Mía_ –contestó otra voz igualmente cavernosa pero más profunda, cerrando, junto con los fluidos post-coitales, el ritual de apareamiento de ambas bestias.

_Falling Down, Falling Down  
My fair lady…_


End file.
